fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenith Genesis Bushujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar DxD Millennium Storm
''Zenith Genesis Bushujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar DxD Millennium Storm & Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Prime : Rise of The Strongest & Most Powerful Heroes and Heroines In Existence / Superior Destiny Alpha & Omega Maximum Revolutionary Mega Zero Charge''is a fan fictional crossover story based on Sailor Moon, Gundam Seed & Transformers Prime. The main fcus is on The Supernatural Cyberton Cosmic Era. This story is divided into 3 arcs. The Cybertronian Civil War, The Bloody Valentine War, & The Great War. This story features crossovers with W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, High School Evangelion DxD, Medaka Box, Bakugan, Digimon, Tenchi Muyo!, Ghost in The Shell, Pretty Cure All Stars, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha & Kingdom Hearts. Plot Autobots Neo Soldiers Human Allies W.I.T.C.H. Winx Club The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampire Yokai Shinto Gods Other Creatures Alternate Version *Zero Genesis Bushujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Solar DxD Millennium Storm & Mobile Suit Gundam SSED Prime : Rise of The Strongest & Most Powerful Heroes and Heroines In Existence / Destiny Sentinel Maximus Alpha & Omega Eternal Revolutionary Mega Charge Extras *The Sailor Soldier Civilization are participants in The Great War. Serena takes position as Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy. She rules with a firm hand and wields great leadership skills. Serena wishes to remake The Silver Millennium into what her ancestor and The other Sailor Primes made it into during The Sailor Prime Dynasty. *Galaxia is the Queen of The Kingdom of The Stars. She is the mother of Sailor Star Healer. *Misato & Ritsuko are the only sole survivors of The Fall of The Sailor Prime Dynasty. they are also The older siblings of Ophis & Great Red. Misato & Ritsukko are also leaders of The Great Dragon Council. *Serena, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Kagome, Sango. Kikyo, Will, Bloom, Kakyuu, Galaxia, Lacus, Vega, Nanoha & Fate are direct descendnats of The 20 Original Sailor Primes. Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies